


When actually, being the destroyer was just a temporary job

by KING_kingsofhollows



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack?, Fgodbutnotreally, Gen, M/M, Not high quality, Short, Was inspired by Forced god of destruction Error by harris6, Was just hired from the upper power, Was originally in wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 15,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KING_kingsofhollows/pseuds/KING_kingsofhollows
Summary: The destroyer had suddenly gone quiet these days.Suspicious huh? So the Star Sanses and Nightmare's gang decided to check.Unknowingly to each other of course, that they had decided to check on the destroyer at the same time. Otherwise, a fight would have broken out already between those two groups bruh!
Relationships: Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Something was wrong. He was feeling it to his bones. Did he forget to put out the fire on his stove? Or had he forgot there was a council meeting again? ...It seems there was too much other problems that he probably forgot. But that was the usual for Ink. And those things didn't usually have this chilling feeling of something is clearly and really wrong.

You see, being a soulless monster means he can't feel much without his paints. So he has to pretend that the other minor feelings that his paints does not have do exist in him.  
Cause if not,well.. people tend to get unsettled or worse, fearful.  
So from what he does remember from his goldfish memory, he didn't have a paint bottle for a chilling feeling.

Just what is this?

While Ink was musing, blue and dream suddenly appeared next to him.  
Simultaneously breaking Ink, from his trance like state.

"Ink, don't you think that the destroyer is too quiet lately?"

Dream told Ink with an worried expression.

"Oh! So that was why I was feeling like that!"

And after exclaiming that, Ink dashed away to grab broomie,leaving his companions behind who looked confused by his sudden actions.  
Having collected his broomie now, Ink straight up went to the place where the glitch was sighted the most.

"Heyyyyy Error! You here somewhere?"

It seems shouting his name does not call the destoryer.

"INK! Could you stop rushing to things and leaving us behind?"

Is this Blue's voice? Oh! It seem his companions who was left behind catched up to him.

"Hey guys! It seems Error is not here right now. How did you find me anyway?  
I didn't even tell you where I was going!"

Ink said while changing his eyes to question marks.

"Oh.. about that."

"Well, we definitely figured that you will be searching for Error straight away with broomie,so we came to Outertale first for obvious reasons."

Was it too much obvious that they can now predict on how he will act about the glitch?

"Yes."

Oh. Did he said that outloud?

"Yes again. Ink when was the last time you drank your paints?"

While Dream was asking Ink,  
Blue started to wander around the AU.

The stars seemed bright as ever, but that didn't light up his feelings.  
The Destroyer, who was actually his best friend had been unactive for long time and he didn't even knew that!  
How shameful of him!  
Well, he did visited him sometimes when his brother was not there.  
But that was not the point!

Just what are you planning to do Error?  
Pranks are fine, but you better not do anything too dangerous even for yourself!


	2. In the castle of darkness

It been weeks and there have been no new updates from Destroyer.

Nightmare was almost getting worried.

Yes, worried. Not worried about the destroyer himself,  
since he was one of the most strongest powerhouses of the multiverse. Plus he can't die permanently, he will just be reborn in the anti void.  
Just what is the destroyer planning? Being silent like this even to his allies?

"Horror! Oh for Toby fox's sake, stop trying to bite me!"

"Bruh, what do you have there?"

"A knife!"

"Cross no!

"Cross yes!"

..Really again?

Nightmare sighed before rising up and looked through the chaos that was happening in his castle.  
While he was thinking on how to clean up the mess his gang made and their punishments,a quiet presence came to his side.

"Sorry about that boss, dust stole horror's food and cross brought his friend epic again. Oh, also your office is a mess now."

And having told his report on why it became this chaos right now, killer went to grab a chocolate amongst the mess.  
All the while leaving behind his boss whose tentacles was twitching in annoyance and anger.

"Cross,epic,dust and horror! You idiots come here right now!"

"JUST HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY OFFICE?!"

"Oh shit."

"AHHHHHHH! MY HAND! HORROR NO!"


	3. Coming home

Yes. Finally..

He was free!  
He was jobless!

Even if the destroying was quite stress relieving, it doesn't mean he wanted to do that shit again.   
Cause being hated from the whole multiverse and getting more trauma was not very ideal for his already harried mind.

Why had he gotten the job then you may ask,

well..

(Flashback)

Some Deity/voice: Hey can you be the destroyer?

Geno: Who are you and are you speaking inside my head right now? Wtf?

Some Deity/voice: Uhh.. (Explains on who they are)

Geno: So.. you a god that is also a manager of the multiverse?

Some Deity/voice: Yep. And can you please be the destroyer?? Cause if you don't, your whole family and multiverse might get swallowed by the void.

Geno: ..Are you threatening me and my family?

Some Deity/voice: No! I am telling you cause some guy called ink is creating too much and well, he needs the paint from getting the aus created to feel which is pretty justified.. But! he needs self control! and help!

Geno: How do I know you are not lying to me?

Some Deity/voice:(shows actal proof) So can you do this job? Please??

Geno: Why me?

Some Deity/voice: Cause you wanted to destroy your timeline once.

Geno: That's the reason you choose me? Which is a Pretty good reason I guess.. Are there any other candidates for being this 'destroyer'?

Some Deity/voice: None. Only you. The others are the ones who are either a pacifist, is dead, can't control themselves,Have too many other problems to deal with, their au can't work without them, and finally the unstable crazy ones.

Geno: Oh.

Some Deity/voice: So.. you in?

Geno: What are the up and downs if I do this?

Some Deity/voice: You get new powerful powers! And a new form which you can always change back! Also you become immortal which you already kind of is but more??

Geno: And the downs?

Some Deity/voice: You loose some of your memories for safety measures. You can get it back when your job will be no longer needed though! Also no one will recognize you and many people will hate you cause you will kill and destroy the aus for space.

Geno: How long will I be doing this if I get the job?

Some Deity/voice: Probably until we find a permanent solution for Ink and not a temporary solution like this. Which would might be take centuries..?

Geno: Okay. Give me more reasons to do this. And more information on Ink's problem.

Some Deity/voice: You do ask a lot.. which is pretty fair considering the risks of this job.

Geno: I finally have my happy ending and my own family with me. I am not going to throw them away just for the good of everybody and the multiverse.

Some Deity/voice: You know..As I previously said,that might get all thrown away to the void if no one stops Ink. And since you asked, here it is. (Gives information about Ink and his 'soul' problems)

Geno: ..Alright. I will be this 'destroyer'. Just give a moment to call my husband.

Some Deity/voice: Thank you and sorry about this.. Also, take your time man.

(flaskback end)

What a long hell of a flaskback. But it was probably for the best. You can't just agree to a risky job without reading out the details.  
Now that's just plain stupid.

Even if Error didn't remember all the memories of being 'Geno'   
he remembered that to always read or ask the details if you are gonna make a deal.

He thinks it was inspired by watching anime magical girls with his alphys.   
..He doesn't remember the actual anime that inspired him though.

But it's okay because his memories are all slowly coming back.  
Error will remember it again someday.

Oh. Right. He's no longer Error anymore. He's Geno again. Anyways, beside being sidetracked by memories and names being changed,   
he needed to go back. Go back to where?

His home of course!

Not the antivoid, that was his fake home to make the others believe that was his au so he could trick them further.

It was all part of the plan.  
Geno started to open the portal to his 'real' home.

Before going in, his form started to shift.  
His colorful bones turning into ghastly white,   
his signature error signs becoming floating white particles.  
His scarf now looking like classic papyrus's scarf with his other clothes looking like classic sans's clothes but white and bloody.  
And finally, a large bleeding scar that was often seen in genocide runs running across his front.

The change now being done, he entered the portal.

"I am coming reaps.. You better not have touched or thrown away my stuff while I was gone for centuries!"


	4. Checking the inside

Among the lively green fields, a black mansion stood there silently.

It looked almost creepy with it's dark colors and strange markings.

But the residents of the house and those who had been invited beg to differ.

Because even if it looks somewhat scary on the outside, It's actually quite homely and cozy inside.

How did he knew that?

Well, cause that's his husband's manison.

Why was he even explaining this anyway?

Oh right.

Force of habit.

When Geno was the destroyer,the voices had constantly bothered him.

Of course, there were times when

they were helpful as they were made to be his helpers for his job.

But alas, they were just being little shits for the most of the time.

Talking over him when he tried to speak,

sassing and joking about everything,

asking weird and sometimes personal questions, and even shipping the people

that Geno knew with him!

Oh god, the ships.

The horrors of it still plagued his mind.

It was one of the very reasons that he was glad that he didn't hear the voices everywhere anymore.

While musing on his random thoughts, Geno wondered if his husband doesn't remember him anymore.

Probably it was his low self esteem speaking, but he was not gone for just a year.

..What would he do then if that is indeed the case?

There's no use thinking about what ifs Geno! We need to keep moving forwards!

At least that's what blue used to say. When he was still Error,

Blue or nightmare and his gang used to cheer him up since he couldn't meet his husband at that time.

He will miss seeing their antics and overall craziness..

Opening the door, Geno found the house empty.

It seems that reaper's still working overtime.

He wondered around the rooms.

There was almost no changes except for some dust gathered on the kitchen.

Oh,that brings some memories back.

Between the two of them,

Geno was the only one who can cook a decent meal without destroying the kitchen.

So he had claimed the room as his when he had first moved in.

But now it seems to look abandoned..

He could clean up the dust later.

Right now, he just wanted to relax and wait for his husband for to come home.

While giving reaper the surprise of that his long lost husband who had been gone for centuries while doing an unknown job had finally come home and pranking him would be pretty funny, he had a feeling that it would end up in a disaster.

Hmm.. his eyes are getting blacker.

Maybe he could wait for him on their bed?

Yeah..a bed sounds like a great place to rest and wait.

Geno started to move up the stairs slowly while yawning with his hand.

After coming inside their room again for a long time,

he just straight up collapsed into the bed.


	5. Dream to find out!

On the surface, with the sun going down with it's light, three skeletons who looked they were awake for more than 12 hours sat under the green bushes. The park where they were in was empty except for the said three.

Not that it mattered to them, cause even if there were seemingly no one out.There was still a chance of being seen by the inhabitants of this Au. And these three hiding skeletons definitely do not belong to this Au, which would cause confusion and chaos if they get discovered. So they were hiding to avoid that. However, with the loud noise coming from the bushes.

If people were here, they would start to notice that there is something hiding in the bushes.

  
"We have searched possibly everywhere Ink, and I think we really need a break right now." Dream whispered.

"But Error has gone missing for so long Dream! I can't rest until I find my missing mortal enemy who I also consider my friend!" Ink protested.

Dream was tired and exhausted from going to the Aus nonstop. He didn't want to argue with Ink. He knew that it was his fault for getting into this situation by mentioning that the destroyer had been inactive these years to Ink. But he also knows that they were all exhausted and need to take a break. Because if they keep this up, they will collapse from exhaustion in a random Au while searching for Error. Now wouldn't that be an unknown dangerous possibility that might cost their lives.

  
"Ink I know you are worried about him, but Blue almost collapsed while walking and I don't want to collapse too with no assurance that I will be safe." Dream replied back.

"But..." Ink protested again.

"No more buts. What if Nightmare and his gang find us while we are weak and can't escape?" Dream said, now having a disappointed frown on his face.

He searched Ink's face for any disagreements. There was indeed a blue tear mark on one of ever changing eyes, But he hoped that Ink would listen to reason for the sake of him and the others.

"Okay okay... Let's take a break and do the search tomorrow." Said Ink with a defeated look on his face.

Dream doubted that was truth. Ink usually doesn't relent this fast. However with the search being discontinued, taking Blue who fell asleep during their argument to his home was more important then interrogating Ink who was being suspicious.

"Alright, I will take Blue to underswap then. I trust that you will be returning to the doodle sphere safely on your own." Dream told Ink while picking up Blue into his arms.

A bright yellow portal opened with the swish of one of his arms which was not holding Blue. Dream walked into the glowing portal he made with one last look on Ink. He seemed to make his own portal to go home, which was actually him just coloring the floor with Ink using his giant brush. Then suddenly, something colorful holding a bat with nails appeared behind Ink.   
  
"Ink behind you!" Dream yelled out to Ink before disappearing to his portal.


	6. Fresh and new!

"Dream WHAT" Ink yelled at the already disappearing portal that Dream made.

Then, he heard the swishing sound of someone swinging a long object behind him.

He quickly ducked from the bat that aimed for him by turning into Ink puddle and

appeared next to one of the lampposts that was in the park.

"Hey hey! I swear I am not here to cause harm! Or something weird!"

Ink was trying to look harmless to the one who attacked him, assuming that they were a resident of the Au he was in.

But then he remembered, that this was a surface Au where the monsters had gone to the surface and with peace being established, there was no reason to attack someone so suddenly.

Even if they looked pretty weird and out of place.

He looked back at the one who attacked him.

"Fresh! What are you doing here?"

Ink cried out, recognizing him.

"Sup bruh! It's Nuthin' personal, but I gotta open up a can to you my gnarly brah!"

Fresh answered back to Ink.

Then he started throwing colorful furbies at Ink with his sun-glasses' words which previously said 'YOLO' changing into 'TAlK TO THE HAND.'

Ink just turned into a Ink puddle again, dodging those furbies and used his brush to throw some purple paint as a comeback.

Has he done something before to trigger the parasite into attacking him?

But didn't he just say to him that it was nothing personal?

And also, how was opening a can is connected to Fresh attacking him right now?

Ink was very confused.

Fresh just dodged the paint and came closer to Ink who was distracted by his own thoughts.

There was enough range for him to hit the soulless creator with his bat.

He aimed for him again, but now with a newly added white object with a rainbow gleam on his bat.

It didn't miss its target.

Ink was shocked...

He knew fresh had hit him with his bat while he was distracted.

How did he know that?

He been hit with it once before.

But this...These overwhelming feelings.'

Why was he feeling this when he had just been hit with a bat?

Did Fresh put some drugs that can be used on soulless beings on his bat or something???

Ughhhh...

He must be really out of his head...

If everything seems to be spinning around him.

Why was there two freshes standing next to him??

Is this for real???

Also, why was his chest causing him so much pain?

It hurts. It hurts. IT HURTS.SO MUCH.

Oh...he threw up again.

'Thump.'

Ink fell down on the floor, stained with the 'Ink' that he threw up durning his panic.

"Again, It was Nuthin' personal, my rad brah. Anyways, gotta bounce brah!"

Fresh called out before going 'FRESH POOF!' with the words floating around a rainbow cloud made out of smoke.


	7. EPIC BFFS

After Nightmare had scolded and punished the gangs' misbehavior, he gave them out a mission to find the apparently 'missing' destroyer of worlds.  
So they searched and traveled through the multiverse, calling out his name and.   
Even setting up baits or asking their other allies.  
However, there wasn't much process.  
It was as if the destroyer had completely disappeared.  
Forever.

Nightmare was acting anxious and maybe even possibly...scared.  
He didn't notice it himself of course, or else he would have already stop acting that way on his own.  
But while the others were fooled by his anger, Cross was not.  
It almost reminded of him of how frisk of his world acted sometimes before the end.  
Paranoid and fearful like he knew something was going to go terribly wrong.  
But also like he knew there was no use resisting.  
Perhaps it was only reasonable that he acted that way.  
After all, now that destruction was gone... who was there to stop creation?  
...  
Cross just stared at the floor of the random Au he came in to search and gather information in a daze.  
Was there really no way to stop him?  
Had really Error given up?  
What was going to happen to them now?

"Hey bruh! It's nice to see you, but how you come here? I thought that your boss banned you from coming bruh."  
Epic said to Cross, appearing out of nowhere while munching on a random cookie.  
"Bruh? I'm speaking."  
Now being confused, Epic called out to the seemingly dazed cross again.  
Cross jerked back at the sound of his voice, looking alarmed and summoning his blasters.  
But then he looked at Epic and his half eaten cookie.  
"Oh...it's just you. Sorry about that dude."  
He shook his head as if he was disappointed in himself for losing focus on his surroundings, which he was.  
"It's quite alright bruh! Nothing to worry about. But I gotta ask you this, weren't you banned from coming here?"  
Epic answered with a grin.  
Cross shrugged in response.  
"Oh you know, since Error's gone missing Nightmare started a search with us so we are all allowed going into any Aus except the ones like Underswap or Dreamtale.  
But there's been no progress or any clues. I am just worried if this is going to end up badly."  
As he said that, Cross wondered the coincidences of picking a random Au and landing exactly into the one that had his best friend in it.  
"Mmmmmm. That makes sense bruh."  
Epic remarked while holding his chin with crunched up eye sockets.

Not feeling much for a conversation anymore, Cross sat on the ground with a thump.  
Epic just brushed the cookie crumbs off his hand and sat down with Cross, following his actions.  
They sat there for a while, with silence between them.  
But then Epic started to pet gently Cross's head.  
"Dude!"  
Cross cried out.  
"Bruh, just relax and accept the crazy. There's no use thinking about it."  
Epic stated with a semi serious expression.  
Cross stared at him for a moment.  
Then he chuckled.  
"Are you speaking from experience dude?"  
Cross asked.  
"Maybe, maybe not bruh,"  
Epic replied with a wink.  
He also finger gunned at him too.  
"Dude! Don't be cryptic to me!"  
Cross responded now having a wide grin on his usually stoic face.  
They talked to each other like this for a few minutes before loudly laughing at each other with funny expressions.  
Memes were thrown, vines were referred, and everything that belonged to the internet shitpost was mixed into one conversation between them.


	8. A cup of cappuccino

"Agh...I swear by the apples, if I am ever going to die, the cause would be paperwork and stress."  
Nightmare almost wanted to slap his face with the desk and shove all the paperwork away.  
But that would be...improper of him.  
He was the king of nightmares, guardian of negativity for the apple's sake, He can't just abandon his work and Error like that.  
Ahh. Error. How could he forget about him?  
He sent his whole gang to search for him and there been no results anywhere.  
Had really that idiot...  
No, he had to keep going. For him, his gang and the multiverse.  
There has to be clues somewhere on where the hell he had disappeared to!  
Agh...  
Damn, he could really use a coffee now.  
...  
You know what?   
He was going to get one right now.  
It wouldn't matter since there's no one in his castle currently.  
Nightmare melted into a black goop and disappeared.

"Now now, where Is that cafe that the god of death said he favored?"  
Nightmare said while appearing in a dark alleyway.  
He looked between the streets and its people.  
Just look how happy they look, wouldn't it be nice to see that all drown?  
All that peaceful happiness consumed in deep hate and agony.  
But he wasn't here to cause negativity. Even that would be a nice scene to see.  
He glided through the people and ignored some of them looking curious to his black goopy tentacles.  
He stopped at a small cafe that had a cat sign on it.  
Was this the one?  
How curious... For the god of death to choose such a small and peaceful   
cat cafe to be his favorite.  
He opened the door and slowly walked inside.  
It almost seemed to be nothing special except for the abnormally large number of cats.  
Then he felt it.  
That deep negativity coming from one person enough to be completely energize him.  
He looked around for this mysterious person who was full of negativity.  
"Hello. You seem to be new here! Welcome to Ccino's cat cafe. Is there something you would like to order?"  
A skeleton who was wearing a white sweater with black shorts and an apron on his legs greeted him with a soft smile while he was frankly to say, distracted.  
Oh. So he was one he was looking for.  
"Well Since you suggest, What seems to be the trend around here?"


	9. I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa

Blue yawned before rising up.

What? He remembered watching an argument between Dream and Ink before going unconscious... Oh! Dream must have brought him back home and put him on his bed.

How kind of him to do so!

He really appreciates it. He knows that sleeping on weird places can be bad for your back. Unlike his brother who is lazy enough to not care about his back.

Argh.

Really, he does love his brother even he yelled at his laziness frequently.

He just wants him to be happy and care about himself more.

And not do Jokes every single time he does something!

Why must he suffer from his unending Jokes when he's the magnificent Blue...

"Sans did you wake up?"

A very familiar voice called out to him behind the door of his room.

"Ah paps! Of course I did! It wouldn't be very magnificent of me if I slept forever in my room!"

Blue no, Sans replied with a new cheer that would be only included if he has restored his energy.

"Heh. You seem more energized than the usual bro. You should rest more often."

Paps answered him back.

"Nonsense dear brother! The magnificent Sans must be ready for anything in case something goes wrong! Also, you can enter my room now!

I had already changed into new clothes while we were talking!"

As he said that, Sans wondered what could he cook for dinner.

He had cooked a good meat stew last time.

"That was pretty fast. Are you keeping a track record of changing clothes or something?"

Paps asked as he slowly opened the door and entered the room.

"Maybe. But that isn't the matter Paps! What should I cook for dinner tonight?

Since I came home late this time, I will reward your patience for waiting and not eating greasy food!"

Sans declared while making his bandana fly dramatically.

"Aww bro, you don't have to do that.I could eat at Muffet's again. It wouldn't hurt.

You just had a good sleep for once in a long time. I don't want you to waste that rare energy into me."

Paps responded with a grin.

"It's not a waste if it makes you happy my dear brother! If your happy, then it makes me happy too! And you can't get rid of me that easily!"

Sans proclaimed.

Then he dragged his brother by the hand to the couch in the living room.

He put his brother on the couch and placed a remote in his hands.

"Here, you can watch TV while I cook.But don't you dare fall asleep or you won't get even a bite of my great cooking!"

Sans told his brother as he walked to the kitchen, which was right next to the living room.

"Heheh. Alright, alright. I won't bro."

Paps replied.

Then he sat further down the couch and turned on the Tv.

"Let's see what you have buddy..."


	10. Murderers with a soul

Killer wanted to kill.

But he had to search for Error who has gone missing again.

Why did Error have to go missinggggggghgggggggggggggg.

"Killer, stop your groaning. I can hear you from miles away."

Dust grumbled out from the small hills of the Au they came in to search.

"If you stop being grumpy all the time, I will stop Dust!"

Killer replied back with a crazy grin.

"Even though this is amusing, we need to find Error as the boss ordered us.I want to eat my hotdog back at the castle."

Horror called out to them with a frown before going back to a smile.

Then he started to walk fast leaving them both in the dust.

This pattern continued till they had searched their tenth Au.

Which they found...someone interesting.

"Hey Error! Where are you? Don't you want this? It's your favorite fell chocolate!"

Killer yelled on the empty park before sitting down on the bench in exhaustion from searching the Aus nonstop.

"...He's really gone, isn't he?" 

Horror mumbled and joined killer on the bench quietly.

Then, "Hey guys! Come look at this!"

Dust shouted out with a few meters away from them.

They perked up a bit, somewhat hoping that he had found the one they had been searching endlessly for and ran to where Dust was.

But... what they found was...

"INK?! What the hell is he doing here?"

Horror whisper-yelled to Dust in panic while pointing at the unconscious Ink.

"I don't know, he was just there unconscious on the floor before I came."

Dust whisper-yelled back at him.

"Uh...guys? I think something's wrong here."

Killer called out to them with a strange expression.

"Everything's already wrong with Ink being here Killer."

Dust remarked back with a deadpanned voice.

"No no, it's just that...Why is a soul floating out of Ink? Isn't he soulless?"

Killer replied and gestured at the little soul that was indeed floating on Ink's chest.

"What?!"

Horror exclaimed with his single red eye light big as it can be.

"That wasn't there before I checked..."

Dust muttered.

"This is an emergency... We got to call the boss."

Killer declared and pulled out a phone from his hoodie.

Then he started to call someone.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

"Killer? Why are you calling me this time? Did you find him?"

A dark voice asked on the phone.

"Boss, we got code rainbow red."

Killer answered back and he made a 'shut up' gesture at the two who looked confused before going quiet.

"What?! What has he done this time? Was he involved in Error's disappearance?"

The dark voice named boss replied with vinegar.

"We don't know about that yet boss. But it seems he got the impossible."


	11. Sleeping immortals

His job was done.  
It was just for a moment through.  
You can say, death never rests.  
Heh.  
He used laze around before...but since his beloved disappeared for the world, he doesn't think he can be alone for a moment without missing him.  
His beloved who was rough but sweet inside told him that he had to do something for the multiverse.  
He also told him that he would be gone for a long time, but he will return someday.  
He didn't understand it at first, but when he returned from work, seeing his empty home...  
It wasn't a very pretty sight to see.  
...  
He knows that his beloved is still alive.  
Because there would be a sign if he died since you know, he's death.  
However, he had been for more than a few years now.  
Sure, since he's immortal and a god, few years might seem like nothing...  
But the absence of his beloved kept crushing him inside.  
Oh Geno, he probably won't know how much he misses him.  
Reaper sighed while stopping his sad inner dialogue simultaneously, and  
opened the door of his home.  
He stumbled on the trim before entering.  
Then he just continued floating across the rooms of the house.  
Till he found the bedroom where he and his beloved used to sleep and cuddle together.  
...He knows that thinking about him won't bring him back to his side.  
He couldn't stop it, though.  
Ugh.  
He really needs his coffee right now but then paps would intervene.  
He would probably scold his bad habits before forcefully tucking him into bed.  
Whatever...   
Reaper just pushed the door open and started to float straight to the bed,  
before he noticed something...unusual about it.  
"Huh?"  
And there he was, his beloved Geno all in his bloody glory, just sleeping peacefully in the bed they used to share before he disappeared.  
Now, he wasn't the one to usually swear... but this will be an exception.  
"What the fuck?"

"Hmmm..."  
Geno mumbled back into his pillow before turning his back into the covers of their bed.  
Reaper stiffened and became silent.  
Then he watched him for any actions that he is awake and aware.  
Seeing there was none, he gently poked him to further prove his theory.  
It had no response.  
Reaper deemed the situation was safe, as least for the moment.  
He was currently too tired to sanely deal with this anyway.  
Then he just carefully climbed into the bed, make his movements slow and gentle to not wake up the sleeping skeleton.  
As he tugged the covers and began to sleep, Geno suddenly dragged him into his embrace.  
"What the?!"  
Reaper cried out.  
"Stop moving...u cloak wearing dumb skelegod."  
Geno murmured to him before continuing to be unconscious and oblivious of what he's doing.  
"Geno..."  
Reaper murmured back and just shook his head fondly.  
He remained still in his lover's embrace with his sockets closed and started to fall into a deep slumber again.


	12. Long live the king!

Dream had been helping an elder to cross the streets before he remembered that Ink hadn't called him yet.  
Weird. He knew Ink called him after work often about so many random things that would usually fly over his head.  
So Dream excused himself after he had helped all the people on the Au he came.  
He needed to check on something real quick.  
He hoped nothing serious happened to him. Even if he is sometimes an insufferable idiot.  
Well, least he knew Blue was alright since he took him back to his home safely himself.   
He just sighed and opened a portal to the doodle sphere on a quiet place, so no one would see the portal accidentally.  
Then he entered it with the portal naturally disappearing on it's own.

"Hey Ink? Where are you? I just want to talk."  
He called out on the bright yellow place that was filled with floating papers.  
Yeah, It was kind of a strange place but that was what the doodle sphere looked like if he had to describe it.  
"Ink?"  
He called him again.

But nobody came.

OH NO.

Before Killer had called him, Nightmare was drinking a hot americano and a good negative energizer with a quite tolerable book to read.  
It was actually somewhat nice here.  
No one approached him in his intimating figure except for one person.  
But that person was the negative energizer he didn't know he needed so he didn't mind it so much.  
Also, he respected his boundaries too.  
He was a much more a pleasant company then he expected from most people.  
That didn't mean he was completely comfortable and at ease around him through.

"Is there something else you need Mr?"  
Ccino asked him when he found himself staring at something for a moment.  
"No, and since you been a quite a pleasant company I suppose I could offer a name in my gratitude.  
I am called as Nightmare, the guardian of negative emotions."  
They had exchanged some words together more before his phone rang loudly at an unexpected moment.  
He looked at the number who was calling him and excused himself.

"Killer? Why are you calling me this time? Did you find him?"  
He darkly asked the one who called him.  
"Boss, we got code rainbow red."   
Killer answered him with unusual urgency in his voice.  
"What?! What has he done this time?  
Was he involved in Error's disappearance?"   
Being shocked and angered by his answer, Nightmare immediately replied.  
In the inside, he wondered about the whereabouts of the other members in his gang. Were they alright? He couldn't afford to lose any more valuable members to his cause.   
He didn't have enough time or resources to obtain ones like them again.  
(It was also impossible anyways)  
"We don't know about that yet boss. But it seems he got the impossible."  
Killer responded to his questions but that only grew more questions on this issue.  
"And pray tell, what exactly do you mean by the 'Impossible' Killer?Don't tell me that he somewhat became the destroyer in place of error."  
Nightmare responded back and let out a sigh.  
By the damned apples, things would always go wrong, wouldn't it?

"No no no, it's not like that boss. To explain the situation, while we were searching for Error as you ordered us to...we found Ink unconscious on one of the Aus however, there was something wrong with him."  
Killer explained somewhat hurriedly.  
"It was that... Ink had an SOUL floating out of him. It didn't look like a normal monster soul. It had some rainbow gleam surrounding it. Seemed pretty fitting, in my opinion. Considering Ink with all his colors and paints."  
After Killer finished explaining, he just stayed silent for Nightmare's response.  
"So this is what you meant by impossible. ...Capture him and return back to the castle with the others."  
Nightmare answered and didn't wait for a reply, trusting that he will follow his orders.   
...  
What a mess.  
A Error who had disappeared without a trace, and now a Ink who has a Soul?  
He needed a another coffee before he went back to his castle.


	13. Never gonna wake you up

"Bruh! Your phone is ringing."

Epic told Cross and paused the conversation that was between them by eating the cookies again.

He checked the phone, and yes indeed, it was rather ringing loudly.

Who was calling him anyway?

Is this Horror?

Does he have news about Error or something?

Cross turned his back and answered the call.

"Hey dude? What is it?"

He patiently waited for the reply.

"Cross! You got to come to the castle right now. I can't explain much, but you go to come!"

Horror responded hastily.

"Ok?"

He said before the phone call ended on it's own.

Cross was very confused and worried.

"Dude, I'm sorry But I got to go. It seems something happened."

Cross told Epic.

Then he stood up and prepared the pocket portal machine that sci made for them on a deal.

"That's okay bruh! I wish you luck."

Epic answered and waved his hand at him.

Cross waved back before he disappeared.

He appeared back at the dark castle where his boss, Nightmare owned.

"I wonder if they have found Error..."

Cross murmured to himself.

He walked to the great hall where he assumed Horror, and the others were.

"Cross. We were waiting for you."

Nightmare glanced at him and said.

Cross quietly bowed in response.

But when he looked up, he saw someone that didn't belong to their group.

"...Ink?"

He whispered, horrified.

The seemingly unconscious artist was chained down in a metal cage with deadly spikes.

He had no visible injuries, but he couldn't afford to be relieved yet.

"We found him unconscious on our search for Error. So we brought him here on boss's orders. Probably to question him."

Killer explained.

"Also, he has a soul now. Somehow."

Dust added with a confused frown.

"What?! But isn't that impossible?"

Cross exclaimed.

"I thought it was too...Before this."

Horror replied and scratched his skull.

"I will assume you are done with your chats. Cross,wake him up."

Nightmare interrupted with a frown.

Cross bowed again and started to approach the unconscious creator.

"Hey Ink? Could you wake up?"

He whispered while gently shaking him.

Ink remained silent.

"Cross! Don't be nice with him."

Dust grumbled.

"Oh you jelly?"

Killer asked Dust with a teasing tone.

"No I'm not! It's that Ink probably won't ever wake up if he keeps being gentle!"

Dust answered and tried to hit Killer with his bone attacks.

Killer just dodged them.

Then he ran away to avoid further attacks from a mad dust.

As the two ran around crazily, the others ignored them with experience.

Cross just resumed what he was ordered to do.

"Ink,look! There's Error! He's knitting a scarf for you!"

Ink kept sleeping.

"This isn't working boss."

He turned his head to Nightmare and said.

Nightmare sighed In response.

"That fool didn't acknowledge our efforts to wake him up even before you came...

I thought since you were his 'friend' he would wake up. But it seems that is not the case."

Nightmare observed the result and shook his head.

(Q&A event happens in the next chapter! You can ask the characters or the writer![me]

Don't be rude or ask personal questions that is disrespectful!

The questions that I will include would be notified.)


	14. Short comings

Sans enjoyed the rest of this relaxing day with his loving but lazy brother.

They had both needed a break from all the multiverse craziness.

Or was it the craziness of normal life that had no resets?

He didn't know.

Well, at least they had a great brotherly bonding time!

But he eventually needed to return to business.

The very next day, he prepared breakfast with a note for his brother.

Then he went to his room and pulled out a device.

He quickly made a portal with the device.

He had a destination in his mind.

"I hope that it works this time...I can't mess this up now."

Sans muttered.

He jumped into the portal.

Sans landed perfectly on the cold dark floor.

He looked at his surroundings, checking if he came to the right one.

It seems he did! Well done me!

"As expected from the magnificent Sans!"

He commented.

Then he ran to the hall to see...

Nightmare and his gang with a chained in a cage Ink.

Oh no.

He quietly stepped behind a pillar and watched the scene unfold.

Nightmare was discussing with Cross, while the others were loudly running around each other.

It really was a surprise that Ink hasn't woken up yet.

Dust kept trying to hit killer with Horror who had somehow joined because he was bored.

Killer just showed them a smug face and a finger.

And now horror was angry too...

Sans wondered how to approach this situation.

But then, "Oh hey Blue!"

Cross called out to him in his hiding spot, simultaneously pausing his discussion with Nightmare.

He also waved at him too.

Well, shit.

Blue just internally shrugged and came out.

"Hello Cross!"

He answered back.

"Blue?!"

Dust and Horror cried out, stopping the chase.

Killer also stopped his running and looked back at him.

Nightmare just sighed.

"...What is it that you desire?"


	15. Don't worry, I got you

"Oh, Nightmare stop saying like you're the devil himself! I just came here to help searching for Error!" 

Blue replied with a grin.

Nightmare just stared at him judgmentally.

He started to fidget a little.

"But if I may ask...Why is Ink here chained in a cage?"

Blue asked nervously.

"Should we tell him Boss?"

Killer questioned Nightmare.

Nightmare seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding his head gracefully.

So while Killer was explaining the situation to Blue,

Nightmare moved to resume his conversation with Cross.

"We only got one method left that doesn't harm the artist."

Nightmare exclaimed with a frown.

Cross just tilted his head, being confused and worried.

"Cross, try to heal him."

Nightmare ordered.

Cross seemed unsure for a moment at his order before following it without a question.

Small wisps of green came curling around his fingertips as he slowly

reached down to Ink.

As he put his hands on Ink's unconscious form, the small wisps of green became one light big enough to cover his entire hand.

He remained still in this position and waited for a response from Ink or a command to stop from Nightmare.

While that was all happening, Horror and Dust just chatted on the background.

"Hey Dust, do you want a hotdog?"

Horror asked Dust with a bunch of hotdogs in his hands.

"...What?When did you get that out of a sudden?"

Dust replied and started to inspect the hotdogs.

"Oh, while you were watching those guys talk and all, I went to the kitchen."

Horror clarified with a grin.

"Huh."

Dust muttered.

"So, you are eating one or not?"

Horror asked again.

"Sure, why not"

Dust answered before getting cut off with a loud scream.

"AgHhHhHhhHHHH IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"

Everything hurts.

Oh, what he wouldn't give to stop all this pain.

He thought it ended but now it's starting again!

Just what has he done to deserve this pain?

What has he done?

"Ink! Ink! INK!"

Ink could feel that someone was gently shaking him.

They were also calling out his name too.

They...seemed very concerned about him?

The green light on their hands felt so warm and comforting...

"Wh..o?

He murmured out between the pains.

"Ink don't you recognize me? It's me, Cross!"

Cross worriedly called out to him.

He blearily looked at the new dubbed 'Cross' before realizing that the green light was gone now.

No!

"..Could..you..do..that?"

Ink asked him.

"Do what Ink? What do you need me to do?"

Cross pleaded to him urgently.

"..The..green..light..!"

Ink answered back.

"You mean healing right? Don't worry, I got you Ink."

Cross said to him and started to call healing magic upon his hands again but pushed more good intent into it this time.


	16. A trio of madness

Cross kept healing Ink until the screams and grunts of pain eventually stopped.

It was...shocking to say the least.

Horror didn't know that anyone could scream like that.

Well, maybe not. Considering where he came from,

he probably heard screams of pain that sounded like it came from hell.

He couldn't remember it well, though.

Horror just watched Ink become unconscious again for a moment before realizing something.

Oh. He ate all the hotdogs.

He should go back for more then.

Horror turned and walked to the kitchen's direction, ignoring Dust who was still watching the spectacle.

Dust stayed still in his spot.

Papyrus kept whispering to kill Ink while he was unconscious again.

He really didn't want to deal with this all today.

Dust sighed before picking up the hotdog that had fallen from his hands when he heard Ink's scream.

What should he do with this?

Hmm...

He grinned insanely and threw the hotdog at Killer.

Killer, who had just done explaining things to Blue turned to talk with Nightmare.

But before he got the chance to open his mouth, something smacked his head from behind.

"Ow! What the hell was that?!"

He cried out and moved his hands to carefully hold the back of his head.

He looked down to see the object that had dared to hurt him.

"A hotdog?"

He muttered, being confused.

He looked around this time for the one who attacked him with a hotdog.

There were only Blue, Nightmare, and Cross in this room.

Ink doesn't count since he is unconscious right now.

Wait...where's Horror and Dust?

OH.

It's on.

I am coming for you two...=)


	17. Why don't we just savor it?

Geno woke up with a yawn.

He sleepily looked around his surroundings.

Reaper? Why is he here In the same bed with him? Wait...

"Reaps?!"

Geno yelled out in surprise and fell out of the bed.

Oww...tumbling down on the cold hard floor was not good for his poor backbones.

He stood up and shook his clothes for any dust. (Not monster dust, mind you!)

"...Geno?"

Reaper murmured at the noises that he caused.

Geno turned his head at Reaper slowly.

Reaper seemed to blink his sockets for a bit before his eye lights came to view.

They looked at each other for moment, taking in the other's appearance.

"So...heyyy...I am back?"

Geno said awkwardly.

He internally facepalmed.

"Geno? You are real right? I am not hallucinating right?"

Reaper asked with a heart breaking expression on his face.

Then he grabbed Geno's hands without a warning.

Geno flinched at the sudden movement but stayed still.

He let Reaper touch his hands tenderly, thinking that he should let Reaper do what he wants since he deserves it after what Geno has done to him.

"Hehhehheh...I can touch you...So you weren't just a dream from last night."

Reaper muttered and squeezed his hands affectionately.

Geno just hummed in response, unable to think of the right words of comfort and reassurance to offer in return for once.

This continued for a quite a long time.

Reaper squeezing and poking his hands with Geno humming in the background.

They both knew they still needed to talk things out but they also knew that they needed the comfort from having been separated for years.

So for the first time in many years, in the house of Death, a glimmer of happiness and hope begin to rise again.


	18. Are you wistful at all?

"Deep breaths, deep breaths..."

Dream told himself repeatedly.

He couldn't panic right now when Ink needs his help.

He had to calm down and think rationally.

Let's see...

Ink was one of the multiverse's strongest outcodes.

He couldn't be easily kidnapped by anyone.

And in the last universe he saw him was a normal Pacifist Au.

Wait!

He remembered that he had seen a colorful person trying to hit Ink with a nailed bat at that Au!

How could he forget that important detail?

Gosh, Ink's forgetfulness was rubbing on him.

Anyways, it had to be an outcode, since they looked very different from the people in that Au.

Which outcode that he knew was colorful and uses a nailed bat as a weapon?

...Fresh, obviously.

But why would Fresh kidnap Ink out of a sudden?

Did Ink do something to him?

Or was Fresh trying to cause chaos for fun?

Dream had no clue.

Well, at least he now knew who had taken Ink.

The next important problem was on how to find Fresh when he was very...hard to find.

Nightmare watched as the creator stopped screaming.

Finally.

It was starting to bore him.

"Cross, take him to the dungeons. We could interrogate him later when he is awake and in a proper state."

Nightmare ordered.

Cross nodded and moved Ink onto his back.

Then he walked carefully out of the hall.

Now having that done, Nightmare turned his back to discuss matters with Blue.

Assuming that Killer had told him on why Ink was here, he decided to straight out

question him about Ink's sudden soul and any clues about Error's disappearance.


	19. Seldom thoughts

Ink was in a forest.

A very nice forest in fact!

Which he can rightfully judge on his experience considering he has been here for...maybe five hours? He wasn't sure.

But anyways!

It was pretty pleasant.

Colorful birds were chirping like they were the background music in a famous opera.

And the bright sun was shining down like it was a warm blanket in a cold winter night.

He could be more poetic about this all, but he somehow felt that it would be a waste of his time.

Huh. Weird!

He just ignored it and lay down on the fresh green grass.

"Ink..."

Mmm?

Ink stood up for to look whoever have called him before laying down again.

There was no one here except himself and the colorful singing birds.

It must have been a hallucination of his then.

"Wake up you idiot shortie!"

What?

Why is this familiar voice insulting him out of a sudden?!

Also, he's awake right now!

Can't they see him repeatedly blinking his eye sockets?

"Ink! Please..."

Okay okay!He will open his eye sockets properly now.

...

A gray celling first came into his view.

Then Cross, who was sleeping on a chair next to him with deep shadows under his sockets came next.

Ink was frankly to say, very confused.

Just what have happened after he was struck down with a soulless drug from Fresh for to be in this unknown place with Cross?


	20. Messed up shenanigans

Finally.

Dream found fresh after his countless efforts.

But Ink was not with him.

This was frustrating.

Had Ink really disappeared like Error did?

No, he has to be somewhere...

He had to keep searching for him!

"Brah, normally I'll have to say'Don't go there.' But yo! There's no fun in that eh? So I got hints for ya!"

Fresh announced next to Dream, waving his finger guns casually.

Dream looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Um...I guess that would be helpful but how do you know that and why?"

Dream asked.

Fresh put his finger on his mouth in silence instead of a proper reply.

Then he gave him a note.

"Peace out!"

Fresh shouted and disappeared with a colorful cloud.

Dream decided to just shrug at that.

He opened the note that fresh gave him.

"Dark, negative, and chaos..."

Dream said out loud the contents of the note.

Huh.

It seems Nightmare might have been involved in this.

However, he cannot just storm to his castle for questioning unarmed.

Hmmm...

What should he do?

Horror was making more hotdogs for himself while dust sharpened a bone in the background.

There was nothing weird happening.

Until Killer opened the door with a slam.

"Hehheheheheheheh!"

Killer laughed as he threw rubber ducks everywhere.

"WTF Killer?!"

Dust cried out before ducking under the table.

Horror just ignored them and kept cooking.

But he got a rubber duck stuck inside the hole of his head.


	21. Take on me

Geno was in genuine contentment.

But alas, the peace couldn't last forever.

He had to talk.

Geno explained most of the things that happened on his side after he had made a deal with the manager of the multiverse to Reaper.

He had to stop sometimes while talking to calm himself.

But Reaper patiently waited for him even at those moments.

He really didn't deserve him.

When Geno was done, Reaper was quiet.

He seemed to think deeply about it all.

Then he opened his eyes, breaking the trance.

"Guess you been in a similar job with me while you were gone. The killing kind."

Reaper joked.

"...That's it?"

Geno asked.

"What do you mean?"

Reaper asked back at him.

"You aren't disappointed or angry with me for leaving you for years and committing genocide as a daily job?"

Geno replied with shaking eye lights.

"No. You did it for the world to continue. Kinda similar to what I do. I am just upset that you had to do it when I already hate my job. But I am also proud of you for suffering through it all and returning back to me as yourself."

Reaper answered, his eye lights soft as he looked at Geno as if he was the most beautiful thing that existed.

Geno didn't know what to say.

He simply stared at him, shock and affection blooming within his soul.

God, he really didn't deserve him.

Blue shared the most of the clues he knew about Error's disappearance, which isn't much. Well! It's the thought and action that counts!

But he really didn't know about the soul that Ink suddenly got out of nowhere.

Just how is that possible?

It's not like you can randomly find a soul lying around that soulless beings can make it their own.

However, the multiverse is quite huge.

Ink had once said that anything could be possible in the multiverse.

But Ink had been checking the multiverse for years and he hadn't gotten a soul till now.

Maybe it just appeared late?

Hmmmm...

"Blue, focus."

Nightmare ordered.

"Right! Sorry about that. We were discussing about on how to deal with Ink now was it?"

Blue responded.

"Yes, we were. Continue."

Nightmare answered.


	22. When your whole world is going mad

But first things first!  
Ink checked himself for any weird things.

*Ink - ATK DEF  
*The protector of the AUs. CREATION. Is currently awake and confused. Has a soul now.

"Yep, that's normal and...wait?"  
Ink said, noticing the last sentence.  
Ink's nonexistent brain stopped.

Cross was sleeping peacefully for once before the murmurs woke him up.  
"No no no...This can't be true right?  
No, this got to be a dream. I could just wake up and all will be normal.  
But this feels so real hahahhahhahh."  
Ink was awake.  
And he was laughing and murmuring. Like he was on a thin thread of his sanity.  
He was also scratching his hands, making thin scars on them.  
It seems that having a soul was causing Ink to change or react in many ways.   
So far, this whole thing hadn't been going on positively.  
Cross internally sighed before reaching out to Ink.

Ink felt like he was out of his mind.  
Is this what having a soul feels like?  
This was...so overwhelming. How could have Ink wished for a soul when he can't even understand or handle this?  
But then, someone grabbed his hands,  
stopping him from scratching himself further.  
Ink looked up.  
It was Cross.  
So many unexplained emotions begin to surface within his new soul. (Guilt, sadness, regret, confusion,  
fondness and affection)  
"Oh, sorry that I woke you up Cross! Hehe...I'll be quiet now."  
Ink told Cross.  
He received a stern face in response.  
"Don't give me that! It's nothing. I swear! Nothing to worry about in this little night. Is it night here? Or is it morning? I don't know because I don't why I ended up in here! Heheheh..."  
Ink rambled.  
"Ink."  
Cross called out.  
"Umm yes?"  
Ink answered.

Cross slowly pulled his arms around Ink so he could push him away anytime.  
When Ink didn't push him away,  
Cross gently squeezed him in his embrace.  
"Cross....What are you doing?"  
Ink asked him with a slight shaking voice.  
He didn't get an answer.  
Only a squeeze.  
"What was that supposed to mean??"  
Ink questioned.  
Cross freed one of the arms that was hugging Ink and patted Ink's head.  
"Wait. Are you trying to reassure me?  
You know I'm soulless...Oh, right. Not anymore.Hehe."  
It seems that having a soul does not make his memory better.  
Huh.

Nightmare decided to keep the 'creator' as a hostage.  
With blue's opinions of course.  
He will have to make that fool's stay in his castle comfortable as he can be to satisfy him.  
Which should not be a hard task, considering all the resources he has.  
And if that idiot was still not agreeable with that, he could secretly threaten him.  
Because now that he has a properly functioning soul, he should able to feel like a normal monster.  
Which means that he could feel fear on things that he had never reacted to before.  
Oh, won't that be such a delight?   
To see that seemly fearless creator's face be switched into a face of a hostage who is full of fear?  
However, that was just an alternative that wouldn't last forever.  
He had already experienced that with his past hostages.  
Nightmare had to simply hope that the artist will listen and be pleased by what he will be given temporarily for the time he will remain as a hostage.


	23. The nights filled with joy were our yesterdays

"Alright. I hope this works...!"

Dream murmured.

He had planned this for hours even if he wasn't the one who think and plan about things often.

That was more Nightmare's thing.

Before and even now.

...

Well, this certainly was not the time to miserly fall and lay down feeling like a garbage.

Dream put his hands together like a prayer.

Then he breathed in and out.

He had prepared all that he needed for this plan.

It was time to act.

Dust was still hiding from the onslaught of the rubber ducks.

Then suddenly, a huge bang was heard outside the castle.

"What was that?"

Horror asked, having finally made all hotdogs he could eat.

"Guys! Look at the window!"

Killer yelled out.

Since Killer was distracted by something else, the onslaught was paused.

So Dust was able to have the courage to go outside of his trusty shelter, which had been a table.

He took his eye lights to the window, curious on what was happening outside to cause that loud noise.

"What the fuck? Why is everything so sparkly and glittery outside?!"

Dust yelled out.

Indeed, the view of the castle's yard that he was able to look out with the window was completely covered by glitter.

Every inch of the grass that was in the yard sparkled menacingly.

Nightmare was definitely going explode if he see this.

While the other two was panicking over the glitter overload and how would Nightmare react,

Horror was already walking to go to his room with the hotdogs held preciously in his arms.

But then, something very unusual came into his view.

On the floor, there were tons of carelessly scattered ketchup bottles.

Had Horror died and gone into heaven?

Cross was still petting and hugging Ink to calm him down when a big bang was heard outside.

"What...? Ink, stay here while I go to check that ok? I'll be back in a second."

Cross whispered to Ink.

He gave him one last hug before teleporting to who knows where.

Ink was alone now.

"Well, that was nice while it lasted..."

Ink murmured.

It had been a long time since Cross last gave him physical affection like this.

He had missed them.

Well, it was his fault that Cross stopped acting affectionately to him anyway.

...

The feelings were being overwhelming again.

Dammit.

But wait a minute, come to think about it...If Cross is here, in this place where he does not recognize but Cross does...

Was Cross the one who kidnapped him?


	24. So they dug your grave

The theme of Undernovela suddenly interrupted their moment.  
"What...?"   
Geno murmured before holding out his phone which was the cause of the music.  
He turned his head to ask Reaper if it was okay to get the call.  
Reaper nodded his head.  
Having the confirmation, Geno pushed the button to answer.  
"Wait, the call was accepted? Hello, Is this Error or someone who has his phone?"   
A very familiar voice came out from the other side of the call.  
"Blue?! Uh...I am Error but also not?"  
Geno said on the phone.  
"Please Explain then!"  
Blue replied.

So, Geno explained the truth (again) to Blue.  
"But why did you call me out of sudden?"  
Geno asked after the explanation.  
"You didn't answer for weeks.So I decided to try out one last time before we interrogate our hostage, Ink in Nightmare's castle!"  
Blue answered.  
"Wait what - Blue, explain!"  
Geno demanded before the call was ended forcefully.  
...  
What did Ink do?  
Is 'we' Blue and Nightmare since the place was his castle?  
Had they gone nuts in his absence enough to kidnap the creator?  
Did he have to go back to rescue him?  
Geno thought that explaining the truth to Blue would clear some things for him but this had only become more complicated!

"Do you want me to check it out instead?"  
Reaper asked Geno who was panicking on the information that Blue carelessly mentioned.   
He was happy to hear Geno's side of the story and finally being able to reunite with him.  
But he was also worried.  
So much what ifs were swimming inside his head after hearing that phone call.  
He didn't wanted Geno to risk himself for the multiverse again.  
If he could, he would face against the forces of their world instead of him.  
And let Geno relax in their home.

"No, Reaper. You know yourself that you shouldn't interfere much unless you want to stop remaining as the neutral party. It seems my job was not finished. I still got some work left as Error. But it won't last long."  
Geno declared.

Blue bounced in his steps.  
Error was fine! And that was what mattered to him.  
Even if he wasn't what he thought of.  
Who knew that one lucky phone call was the answer?  
He was very surprised when he heard everything from Error.  
Or should he call him Geno now?  
Honestly, he preferred 'Error' more.  
But he knew that wasn't his true name.  
However, to call someone 'Genocide.'  
Even if it was a shorten version...  
Well, 'Error' it is!  
(But that name wasn't nice to call either.)  
Blue knew that ending the call forcefully on his side without a goodbye was very rude, but he knew that would make Error become concerned and curious.  
And Error told him that he hated the cliffhangers of the drama he watches.  
Those were the perfect factors to make Error come check and reveal himself.  
...Maybe comparing this whole mess with drama wasn't the nicest comparison.  
But he got the feeling that he wasn't wrong somehow.


	25. O Valley of Plenty!

What greeted Cross when he arrived was a mess.

Maybe he should go back to Ink.

But he had already teleported.

There's no going back.

That's what Cross told himself when he chose to fully joining this chaotic gang anyway.

Sigh.

He was sighing a lot today.

"Dude, why are there ketchup bottles everywhere?"

Cross asked Horror.

Horror slowly turned his head to face Cross in a creepy way.

"Hey, Cross."

Horror said.

"Uh huh?"

Cross replied, feeling nervous.

"Are we in heaven?"

Horror questioned him with a huge grin on his face.

"What."

Cross said back.

"I mean, there's suddenly a bunch of ketchup bottles in front of us!!"

Horror exclaimed excitedly.

He even waved his hands to emphasize his point.

Thankfully, he put down the hotdogs before doing that so there were no flying hotdogs.

"Horror, I don't get your point by that...

But I know that we currently aren't dead right now to go into the afterlife."

Cross answered.

Horror stared at him.

Cross stared back.

"What?"

Cross asked him.

"Nothing, I just forgot something."

Horror said while shaking his head.

"Oh. But I guess you don't know the cause of the sudden appearance of the ketchup bottles or the loud bang noise from outside the castle either."

Cross remarked.

"Yup."

Horror responded while picking up the hotdogs he has put down and eating some of them.

Dream ignored the two talking with each other and slowly sneaked away.

He knew that the ketchup bottles would distract them.

Then, one of them glanced his way.

Dream felt like his soul had stopped working.

However, to his utter relief, they turned their eye lights back to their companion.

Thank the apples.

Dream continued sneaking till he found a deep staircase.

It held a sign that said "The dungeons."

Was this where Ink was?

It was...dark.

So far, Dream had thrown the glitter bombs on the outside and the ketchup bottles on the hallway to distract Nightmare's gang.

And then he threw the books that he knew that Nightmare used to love at where he felt his enormous aura.

While making his own aura small as he can, of course.

But Dream knew that his distractions wouldn't last forever.

He clenched his fists and walked down the staircase, hoping for the courage to fight the fears of what could be inside this unknown darkness.


	26. A ticking bomb inside a selfless man

When Dream reached the end of the staircase, he found a long hallway that led him to multiple rooms that was blocked with prison bars.

The smell of dust and paint lingered the whole area.

Dream kept wondering around till he found a room that held someone, unlike the other empty rooms he saw so far.

He stepped closer to see them.

"Ink...!"

Dream cried out.

Ink looked fine except for the facts that the gigantic brush that he usually carried was gone, and that he had melancholy on his face.

"...Dream?"

Ink murmured.

Then he looked up to see Dream's worried expression.

"Oh. Hey, Dream! What are you doing here?"

Ink asked him with a forced grin.

Dream summoned a portal inside where Ink was instead of an answer.

After that, he actively searched through the emotions of the people in the castle for more power.

He could feel curiosity, confusion, happiness, excitement and... Wait, one felt too familiar for him to not recognize it.

Blue?

Why was he here?

"Right, I got to escape since I was kidnapped. Sorry, Dream. Thank you for coming here to rescue little old me! Hehe...Dream?"

Ink commented and waved a hand at Dream to catch his attention behind the prison bars.

Dream shook his head.

This was not the time to question on why Blue was here.

He came here on his own risk to rescue Ink.

If Carrot is not aware that Blue had gone somewhere when Dream checks on him later, then he can safely believe that Blue was kidnapped too and rescue him later with more allies and resources.

Because Blue always leaves a message for Carrot when he leaves.

Even in very weird situations, by using the ability that somehow allows the papyrus types to break the fourth wall.

"I'm sorry that I didn't hear you because I was too focused on the emotions, Ink. But we need to leave immediately or else since Nightmare should have noticed me because I used my powers."

Dream quickly replied to Ink.

Ink simply nodded in response before going through the portal that Dream summoned.

"DREAM!-"

Dream heard Nightmare shout while he jumped into the new portal that he made in front of himself.


	27. You're a casualty I can't forget

Geno hesitated before carefully taking off his beloved scarf.

Then he delicately placed it on Reaper's hands.

"Please keep it safe for me while I go to solve the mess."

Geno told him with a determined face.

"...?! Geno, but this is your..."

Reaper mumbled out.

"I Know. And I'll be back for it."

Geno softly whispered.

Then he moved away to summon a glitchy portal.

Reaper quietly watched him as he disappeared inside the portal.

He will wait for him again.

But Geno left an important piece of him for Reaper this time.

So mister hopes and dreams decided to rescue Ink on his own.

And succeed in it too.

Damn it!

Nightmare should have put his whole gang on watch beside the hostage.

He also shouldn't have underestimated that softhearted fool who was his brother.

Nightmare pushed his hand onto his face with a sigh.

"I got some very good news!"

Blue suddenly announced behind him.

"What..? Blue, where were you?"

Nightmare asked.

"I was staying in the hidden room while doing a phone call! But that's not important. What's important is that I got news from Error!"

Blue answered.

"Error?!"

Nightmare exclaimed.

"Yep! And with good news that could break your whole view of who Error is!"

Blue replied with a magnificent pose.

"How is that good news-"

Nightmare darkly muttered.


	28. One shoe off, the way is clear!

Killer was dead.

Yep.

Cause if he's dead, he doesn't have to deal with such things as 'responsibility.'

"Killer, stop lying on the floor. You're blocking the way."

Dust grumbled.

"But I don't want to deal with a angry octopus-"

Killer groaned out.

This was getting nowhere.

Dust needed to do something. But what?

He heard papyrus made a suggestion.

Dust nodded as an agreement this time.

He surrounded Killer with blue magic without a warning.

"What-"

Killer exclaimed before he got thrown out of the room.

That was easy.

Dust madly laughed.

When he looked at his ghost again, he found Papyrus being pleased by his actions.

Well, he lived to please.

...Not really.

Dust internally shrugged.

He walked outside to check if Killer was still alive.

"Dust!That wasn't very nice ya know~?"

Killer singsonged in a very annoying tone.

"Since when did you care about 'nice'?"

Dust deadpanned.

"Since you thrown me out the room!"

Killer replied with a shit-eating grin.

He even made a motion of checking a clock that didn't exist just for the sake of irritating Dust.

But then, he saw the ketchup bottles that was scattered across the opposite

side of the hallway they were in.

"Oh. Wow. That. Is..."

Killer started speaking like a robot from his shock.

"What are you looking at- Ketchup?!"

Dust cried out.

Horror felt like leaping around in joy if he weren't too lazy to do that.

But then, he saw two familiar figures across the hallway.

"Dust and Killer?"

Horror mumbled, momentary pausing from his inhalation of the ketchup covered hotdogs.

It seemed like they finally stopped panicking and came out of the room.

Horror couldn't exactly understand what they were saying to each other at this distance.

It all sounded like mumbles that was very hard to decipher.

He turned to see if Cross had noticed them too.

He found that Cross was watching him.

"Can you hear them?Because I can't."

Horror asked Cross.

Surprise and concern begin to cover Cross's expression.

"You can't hear them?"

Cross exclaimed.

"Yup. How about you?"

Horror questioned him again.

"I can. Horror, it seems something was included in the ketchup. May I...?"

Cross observed.

"Sure, go ahead."

Horror told him with a deep chuckle.

Even if he got the permission, Cross felt a little hesitant.

When he still had an AU where he belonged, there were no such things as checks.

He felt like they were things that revealed the personal information and emotions of a person to another.

How could anyone trust him enough to allow this action?

But Horror agreed.

Cross clenched his fists.

He shouldn't hesitate no longer. He had to get used to this.

He acted.

*Horror - ATK DEF

*One of your colleagues. He came from a starving world. Is currently curious about something. Has a temporary curse.

*The hearing curse.

(Effect: The target of this curse's Hearing becomes reduced. Time left: One hour.)


	29. Everyone knows that the best place to hide is insanity

Geno softly landed on the ground with the help of his strings.

Or should he call himself Error to avoid the confusion?

God, this name problem was messing with his mind.

Error sighed.

Maybe being Error was the best for this situation.

He could be Geno again when he was at home with his husband.

Just...not here.

Error shook his head to emphasize it to himself.

Then he teleported to the place where he expected Ink to be unless he has already escaped the castle.

...

Well, when Error first got the information from Blue he definitely did not imagined this scene.

Cause if he wasn't dreaming right now and this was reality, Blue was really dabbing in front of Nightmare.

What even-

"Error! You came!"

Blue cried out as he saw him.

Nightmare turned his head.

"Error."

Nightmare said with an ominous frown.

"Or should I say...Genocide?"

Nightmare added.

Error flinched.

What? How the fuck does he know that name?!

Unless...

He looked at Blue for confirmation.

Blue winked at him.

Error never had before wanted to strangle Blue as much as he did right now.

Ink knew that Dream would come.

He just forgot it.

Ink was not stupid.

He thought while listening to Dream's lecture about the safety of his own being.

Of course, Dream hadn't said things like 'You are stupid.'directly to him because he was too nice.

But Ink believed that he was thinking about it.

"Ink, are you paying attention?"

Dream asked.

Ink shrugged in response.

Dream sighed before giving up.

"I'm sorry for the sudden lecture Ink, but I just wish that you would care about your surroundings more. However, I guess I might be asking the impossible for you."

Dream remarked.

Ink made a pout at that.

But he also knew that it was true.

It's wasn't his fault that he was a forgetful person!

Ok, maybe it kind of is.

He couldn't exactly remember the reason why but he felt it in his bones.

That he had caused this upon himself.

Hmmm...

Was there something in his past that he really didn't want to remember anymore??

Damn.

Having a soul was making him question things that he had never cared about before.

He missed Cross's comfort.

Why did that thought came out of now where?

He did not deny that he missed the hug and pet session with Cross.

But how could Cross hug him gently like he did before everything?

Did he not remember what had Ink done just to satisfy his curiosity?

"Ink...Are you alright? Was it too much?"

Dream asked with deep concern.

"What do you mean? I am FINE!

It's just that...just that..."

Ink mumbled as he scratched his hands again.

He looked up in distress.

But strangely, he saw Dream face distorting into one of rage.

He could almost hear him saying all the things Ink have done while he was still soulless.

'Do you think you are above consequences?'

He has heard this line so many times when he watched the genocide timelines.

So why was his mind repeating this line over and over?

Ink felt the ghosts of his sins crawling on his back.

He didn't deserve this.

...But 'they' didn't deserve that either.

"Ink! INK-! You are safe. I'm here with you. I honestly don't know what you're thinking about right now, but that isn't real!"

Dream shouted while holding his hands.

Ink blinked.

The angry Dream and the ghosts of the ones who have suffered disappeared.

However, he knew that they weren't gone forever.


	30. Be the change you want to be

Cross looked kind of shocked at the information.

But he quickly recovered.

It seems Dream have upgraded his ways.

How did he know it was Dream?

Well, Dream was not exactly the sneakiest person...

So he definitely noticed him coming here but ignored it and acted dumb.

Cause he knew that Dream came here to rescue Ink.

However, he had to give him credit for his plans.

Even if his infiltration skills were unspeakable, he had created a great distraction for the condiment lovers.

Perhaps it wasn't so surprising, considering it was a well-known fact that the Classic Sanses adore ketchup.

And hell, if you just exclude Nightmare and Cross himself, the whole gang was a group of insane Classic Sanses.

"Horror, it seems you were cursed. But thankfully, it will be gone in an hour."

Cross explained to Horror after musing about other things.

"Wait, cursed?"

Horror asked him with an absurd tone.

"Yep. Cause apparently, curses do exist.It just made your hearing a little reduced."

Cross answered.

Then he grabbed a chocolate that he has saved in his inventory.

As he crushed the chocolate into his mouth, Cross wondered if he should bake a pie to cheer up his comrades.

And maybe, just a little maybe...

He could afford to give one for Blue and his friends.

He never thought that he would ever see Dust acting like a fan girl.

Killer understood it because he also equally loved ketchup, but that didn't mean he was able to largely express such genuine emotion like Dust did.

Well, there was a chance he was able to do that when his soul is in a heart shape...

But that was a rare event.

Hmm...this made him question something.

How did this gang even work anyway?

An emotionally handicapped man who is obsessed with knifes, an octopus boss who has anger issues, an insane grump who likes to talk to his dead brother, a crazy starved man who made the refrigerator his hiding place, and lastly, the awkward fluffy warrior who was the only one who knew how to properly do all the housework.

Honestly, it was a god's choice when Nightmare picked Cross as one of them.

Cross was indeed in the 'bad sans' category if you just glanced at him. However, that perception became very different when you earned his trust.

Speaking of Cross...Was that him with Horror over there?

"Hey Crossy! Don't eat all of that chocolate and give me some!"

Killer shouted with a shit eating grin.

"Dude! Get your own chocolate! This is mine!"

Cross yelled back.

Dust just looked at them shouting at each other before slurping more ketchup.

While Horror walked and sat close to him to watch.

"Awww- Don't be such a grouch like Dust!"

Killer said with a joking tone.

"Hey!"

Dust responded.

"Killer, If you don't leave my chocolate and Dust alone, you won't be getting dessert tonight."

Cross declared.

"We have dessert tonight?"

Horror questioned him.

"...Yes."

Cross answered.

Killer gasped.

"Is it chocolate pie?"

Killer asked with a hopeful tone.

He even had his eye lights out to do the puppy eyes on Cross.

And if one looked more closely, they could see that his soul was no longer the target shape it was infamous for.

It looked like a normal red soul with just a white heart outline in it.

"That depends on your behavior."

Cross replied to him.

He was trying to look stern, but it wasn't working.

Perhaps it was because he knew that Killer's soul changing event wasn't a very common one.

It only happened when Killer was genuinely happy and in peace.

If those who were not a part of the 'Bad Sanses' heard this information, they would probably think he was out of his mind.

"So it's a yes!"

Killer exclaimed.

"Didn't you hear what Cross said?"

Dust muttered.

"Judging by his response, he didn't."

Horror said with a chuckle.

He knew that Cross's pies were something to die for.

Even if he forgets anything else,

that fact was a constant thing beside him.

And Horror reveled on it.

It was such a shame that the Star Sanses never got to taste that beauty.

He almost pitied them.

...

Just kidding.

Horror hoped that only blue get a piece someday.


	31. Never an honest word

"Aren't you going to respond?"

Nightmare questioned him.

Error hesitated before opening his mouth.

"...So Blue told you huh?"

Error spoke.

"Yes."

Nightmare answered him.

If Error was a human, he would probably be a sweaty mess right now.

Good thing he wasn't one huh?

Error watched Nightmare warily.

"What will you do now then, guardian of negativity?"

Error snarked.

"What I do is none of your concerns, retired destroyer."

Nightmare shot back.

Huh.

He kind of expected that.

Would Nightmare cancel his alliance with Error now?

"You are forbidden to come back here till a full moon rise within the start of all."

Nightmare stated.

Oh.

That was lighter then he imagined.

"Is that all?"

Error asked.

"...Yes. Now go to where you originally belonged, you foolish undying glitch who do not properly explain anything."

Nightmare declared with a shooing motion.

Error scrunched up his face at that.

But he couldn't deny the truth.

He briefly glitched before remembering why he came here in the first place.

"What did you do with Ink?"

Error questioned him.

"I suppose I could tell you that as a parting gift. The gang found the creator unconscious on a random AU with a soul within him. You can imagine the rest. However, he has been rescued by Dream before you came."

Nightmare explained with a distasteful expression.

Wait.

Ink was no longer a hostage?

That meant no need there for him to come here!

Error felt betrayed.

But the one who made him feel like this was gone like the smart-ass he was.

Damn it.

Error sighed and opened a portal to leave.

He took a glance behind him.

Nightmare was already walking away with his back turned.

He didn't care, did he?

...

Welp, that was a question for another day.

Error disappeared within the portal.

Did Nightmare do something to him?

Or any of his gang?

Dream didn't know.

He looked at Ink who was resting on the couch he has placed him in.

Dream reached out to put a blanket above Ink.

It was all he could do for him now.

But he hoped to be able to do more.

Dream straightened his back and took out his phone.

Then he opened up his phone number list.

He searched till he found someone who was named 'Carrot/Orange.'

He pushed the call button.

"Hello, this is Dream here. May I ask you about where Blue might be now?"

Dream said when the call was answered.

"Huh? Dream? I thought he was with you. He left a note saying that he was going to one of your council meetings."

'Carrot/Orange' replied with a confused tone evident in his voice.

"...Is that so? Thank you for your answer.

I will call you later."

Dream stated before he hanged up.

As much he did not want to doubt one of his teammates. He knew that he definitely felt Blue somewhere in Nightmare's castle.

He first thought that he was kidnapped like Ink, but hearing Carrot's answer made him suspicious.

...Should he believe in Blue like he always did or ask him about his suspicions?


	32. A world that's waiting up for me

Blue felt pleased.

Because after all, he got something from Nightmare in a deal for the truth and made Error come back.

If that wasn't a big achievement, he didn't know what else was.

He hummed a cheery tune as he exited the portal he previously made to escape Error's wrath.

But then, someone interrupted him.

"Sick nasty tunes brah!"

Blue turned his head.

"Fresh?? Excuse me, but what are you doing here?"

He cried out, seeing the infamous parasite.

"To show we whatcha didn't know! Duh!"

Fresh replied.

Then he picked out a note from his sleeves.

Blue caught it when fresh threw the note to him.

"...The ingredients of making special soul?"

Blue said out loud the first sentence of the note.

He looked at fresh to question him.

"Alrighty then, peace out!"

Fresh announced instead of an answer.

He disappeared with a colorful smoke.

Blue watched as the smoke eventually vanished.

...What was he supposed to with this?

Wait.

A soul?

Didn't Ink gain a soul out of nowhere recently?

Was this a clue for that mystery?

Blue read the note again but more deeply this time.

'The ingredients of making a special soul.'

'1. The wall that separates men and monsters.

2\. The flower that started the tale.

3.The bones of the abandoned.

4.A paper of a universe.

5.The tears of the soul's friend.'

Riddles huh?

This is something that the magnificent Blue can solve!

Nightmare felt like he should be stronger than this.

He has gone all the way as a weak child to becoming a feared king who had his own castle and warriors.

Still, it had hurt when he heard that the one he trusted to be his was not all he seemed.

It shouldn't be such a huge matter.

He should have expected and calculated this.

Nightmare felt one of his tentacles completely destroy one of the metal shackles he kept for the prisoners in the past.

...That thing was going to be thrown away anyway.

Multiple cracks started to appear on the walls.

"This is getting out of control."

Nightmare grumbled.

Something was growling inside of him.

Was it hungry for a feast of agony?

Or simply a dinner that his people have served?

Nightmare walked to open the door while musing.

The delicious smell of cooking a mortal meal was spread across the hall.

It seems he forgot to notice the time.

The others must have already arrived to the kitchen.

His tentacles began to push him to that direction.

Nightmare tried to ignore them.

But he eventually succumbed to their demands.

He sweared that they were somewhat sentient.


	33. Is it just a longing of my heart?

When Ink woke up, the first thought that came to his head was that he was bored and had no one to bother.

Dream must have gone to work.

Ink stood up and pushed away the blanket that was on him.

He walked past the homely interior till he reached the exit.

Ink hesitated.

It might be a risky thing to go out on his current state.

But when did he have a normal conscience or cared about his own safety?

Just because he gained a soul did not mean he was going to change all the way down. Right?

He did not feel very sure.

So many things have changed that there were times where the control of his own situation was beyond him.

He gripped the door handle.

Then he pushed it open with force.

The sight of a million papers floating with warm bright colors greeted him.

Ink blinked and grinned.

It felt real.

He touched one of the papers gently.

It glowed as if it was aware of him.

He felt. (adoration,curiosity,familiarity)

Then Ink swiped the air with his hands.

The scenery of floating million papers turned into floating million islands.

He felt again.

But Ink wanted more.

He wanted someone.

Someone to share what he was feeling now.

A stupid thought came to him.

What if he went back?

But that would be making the effort that Dream made to rescue him useless.

What was the point of the rescue if he went back to where he was kidnapped anyway?

But Ink wanted a companion out of the one who knew and understood his sins like he did once upon a time.

Cross looked at the others eating their fill warmly.

He felt like he had a family again.

And that was all he had wanted.

Even if this one wasn't exactly, um.

You know, normal and sane.

But that applied for him too.

Maybe if he was ignorant of the truth, he could have been...

Cross shook his head.

It was no use thinking about what ifs.

He turned his attention to the others again.

"Wait, where's Nightmare?"

Cross murmured.

"He's probably doing paperwork or fuming about well, anything?"

Horror said with a shrug.

Then, Nightmare entered the room.

"Ohhh, speak of the devil!"

Killer cried out.

Nightmare growled at him.

"...He's in a bad mood then usual."

Dust whispered.

Nightmare walked past them till he arrived at his designated seat.

Cross watched as Nightmare sat down before getting the food he made on a new plate.

Then he placed it in front of Nightmare.

"I do not need to consume nutrients to stay alive."

Nightmare stated with a frown.

"I know. We have chocolate pie as desert today."

Cross responded to him.

He was right.

Nightmare did not need to eat to stay alive unlike the rest of them.

However, Cross wanted him to join them.

To be a part of this little makeshift family dinner.

Call him selfish, he knew that he was asking for a lot.

But well...

One can dream right?


	34. Needless to say, I'm keepin a check

Reaper was gently holding the red scarf that Geno gave him before someone crashed down.

He floated back and took a look at the newcomer.

They were a skeleton with black and red bones.

Their clothes somehow managed to look fancy even if it seemed to be stitched on multiple places.

But the most noticeable feature of them was the bright blue tear marks that was running down their face.

Reaper realized that this was Error, Geno's other form.

It was his first time seeing Error due to probably Geno wanting to avoid him while he was Error.

He quietly approached him till he was only a few centimeters away.

"Welcome back."

Reaper whispered softly.

He saw Error flinch before turning his eye lights to face him.

"Reaper..."

Error mumbled.

He sounded more shy and glitchy then he was as Geno.

Cute!

Reaper grinned and started to float more closer to him.

Error took a step back.

"Reaper, I can't touch you in this form."

Error stated.

Reaper's face darkened at that.

"Why?"

Reaper asked.

"Physical contact causes me pain when I'm Error."

Error explained.

Reaper felt conflicted at his answer.

It was a relief that it was not because of his you know, deathly touch.

But to know that a normal touch causes pain to his beloved...

He did not want pain to come to his love.

A black aura began to flow around him.

"Did anyone touch you while you were Error?"

Reaper questioned with a deep frown.

Error went silent instead of an answer.

Dream called Blue to a pacifist AU.

He decided to learn the truth from him.

As he sat in the bench to wait for Blue, he questioned himself.

Was this the right decision?

No matter on whether Blue was involved or uninvolved on Ink's kidnapping,

there was a chance that this could permanently harm their friendship and trust between each other.

He clenched his cape to regain his inner strength.

He could only wish that things were not bad as he imagined inside his head.

"Dream! I hope I did not make you wait for too long!"

Blue cried out while exiting from the portal he made with Sci's machine.

"No, You came earlier then I expected. Thank you for answering my call, Blue."

Dream replied with a smile.

"It's no problem for the magnificent Blue! So, what did you call me for Dream?"

Blue spoke cheerfully.

"Straight to the point... Blue, I have a few questions to ask you. Could you answer them? I would really appreciate it."

Dream explained.

"Is that so? Then you are free to shoot them!"

Blue announced.

"Thank you."

Dream answered him while still wearing a gentle smile on his face.

He did not know how long he could go like this.

His eye lights felt like they were going out.

Hopefully, Blue hasn't noticed it yet...

"Where were you while Ink was kidnapped?"

Dream questioned.


	35. I've been hoping there's a chance we can turn this around

Blue's eye lights went bigger.

Did he...?

No, that can't be right.

Dream had not suspected him before when Blue was not used to lying and covering his traps like he was now.

"I was at home. I did not know that Ink was kidnapped! Is he ok?"

Blue explained to Dream.

Then suddenly, he grabbed his hands as if he just realized something.

"My bad, he would obviously be not ok if he was kidnapped! I should make a get-well gift to wish him well!"

Blue cried out.

"Blue-"

Dream said to his half-genuine panic.

However, Blue pretended to not hear him and quickly made a portal.

"Sorry to make this short, Dream. But I got to prepare the gifts and tell Ink that I care about him!"

Blue shouted before he took a jump inside the portal.

Whew.

Mission complete.

He successfully avoided the situation where that could lead to Dream learning about his secrets.

But while his actions were quite exaggerated, his concern for Ink was genuine.

Was Ink's state bad enough to make Dream investigate?

Blue felt more determined to solve the mystery of Ink's soul after this encounter.

Because Ink was his friend.

And friends don't abandon each other when one needs their help.

He gripped the note that where the riddles were written.

Let's see...

First, the wall that separates men and monsters.

Welp, that's an easy one!

It's obviously the barrier.

Next!

The flower that started the tale.

Tale?

Blue knew a lot of tales that was in the libraby.

Hmm...

Wait.

Hadn't Error told him that the original universe was called 'Undertale'?

Was this the same tale that the riddle was speaking of?

Error immediately changed back to Geno.

He carefully approached Reaper who now looked like the fearful god of death he was with all the deathly vortex ominously growing around him.

"Reaper!"

Geno called out.

"Why does the world wish you pain, my love?"

Reaper whispered to him.

"The world does not care enough to do that, Reaper. This was my own choice and design. I wanted to pay for the destruction that I will bring to the minority to save the majority."

Geno answered grimly.

No matter what he saw, his hands were stained by the dust and blood of thousands who did nothing wrong except for being in the wrong place and time.

Reaper sighed at his answer.

Geno walked closer to him till the distance between them was only one inch.

Then he gripped his beloved's skull.

"So many have died in my hands, Reaps. I knew I couldn't last long enough to meet you again. I needed something to rein myself back from falling down. Even if it was something like physical pain."

Geno mumbled.

"That doesn't make any sense yet at the same time, I strangely understand that. You weren't the first to resort to pain to punish what you thought was sin."

Reaper stated with a dark chuckle.

Geno quietly embraced him instead of an answer to that.

He felt Reaper hug him back.

They were both a mess, weren't they?

But at least they were a mess together.


End file.
